Demigod Days
by monkeyskater234
Summary: I hated my life, why do I have to be a demigod? I'm not brave, neither am I strong, nor am I cunning. I do not fit this position. Yet, I make some friends, fall in love and go on an adventure. Camp half blood, is the best thing that's ever happened to me.
1. Chapter 1: My First Day

**HI~:D So... if you didn't like this chapter... well... that's okay... i guess. But my story does have romance, actually. If you are a Leo fan, keep on reading (:D I recommend chapter 3) . If you are not... well you can keep on reading if you'd like too. Disclaimer: I do not own "Heroes of Olympus" **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

"Just because I'm the new kid doesn't mean you have to treat me so lowly!" I screamed out.

I stood in the Hermes cabin yelling senseless nothings to no one in particular. Fortunately, the cabin had been empty, which it rarely was. I looked at myself in the mirror, combing down my dark, long choppy hair with my fingers.

I hated it, I hated everything. I had been infuriated with my confusion, with my ADHD, and how I am suddenly brought to this stupid camp without any sort of explanation. On top of that, I am crammed in this cabin, bunched with the undetermined and the Hermes kids. Apparently, I've been the undetermined. Everyone had treated me so nicely, I didn't like that very much. I don't want to be known as the newbie or rookie, I wanted to be ahead of the game!

Recently, I've been kicked from one orphanage due to my- let's just say small experiment. I rubbed my hands mischievously.

As expected, I was transferred to a different orphanage. Again, there was another explosion, but this time, it wasn't me! Out of nowhere, a bird-like creature appeared, threatening to devour me, of course no one would believe me. So, I escaped from that horrible prison, and the next second I'm brought here.

I let out a barely audible sigh and stepped out of my cabin, running into an Asian kid with a buzz cut hair style standing next to a beautiful girl chocolate skinned girl with wavy black hair. They were both had the same expression, smiling as if there's no tomorrow. As for me, I scowled as I still have a horrible life ahead of myself.

"I'm sorry!" the girl apologize placing her hand over her mouth like it was some big deal.

"Better watch out next time," a scowl appeared on my face.

Yet, they still stood there, like I owed them something else. "Talk about rude," the boy arched his eye brows.

"Watcha' say water jug!?" I clenched my fist.

"Frank!" the girl stood in the middle of us.

I scratched my head in frustration. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day. My life is definitely ruined." In all honesty, I'm not normally this rude.

The girl giggled. "No problem! I'm Hazel, and this is Frank!" The girl gestured to the boy. "I've never seen you here before, actually."

"It's my first day," I said straightforwardly, ready to answer anymore questions she had.

"Ah… first days are always the worst, but you'll get used to it eventually," Hazel gave me a reassuring smile. "Well, nice meeting you… um… actually I never got your name yet?"

"Bailey," I managed to crack a smile despite all that's happened so far. "I'm Bailey Garcia."

"Well, good luck, Bailey!" Hazel smiled walk away Frank.

"Now that I think about it, doesn't she look familiar?" Frank asked as they walked farther ahead.

"I'm starting to get a feeling she's someone I know," Hazel nodded in agreement.

I sighed, I really need to watch my mouth this time.

I had been walking leisurely alongside of the forest until I heard two voices. "Are you even listening, Seaweed brain?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I heard you."

I poked my head to see two demigods, around the age of eighteen, sitting close to each other.

"I swear by the gods, I'm going to kill you if you ever leave me again." the blonde girl said, choking back her tears.

The tall boy, with black hair and sea green eyes smiled reassuringly at her. "Annabeth, I love you enough to know I will always come back. Besides, if I ever leave again, I'll be happy to watch you tear me into pieces," he boy joked.

The blonde smiled in relief and kissed the boy right on the lips.

That moment would've been romantic, if I hadn't intruded. As the two broke off their overdue kiss, they turned to see I was staring at them in shock. I waved my fingers nervously.

There I was, sitting on a log while the blonde, Annabeth stood there with her arms crossed in anger. Both were as red as a cherry, but Annabeth was the one I was frightened of.

"Why is a newcomer lingering near the forest?" Annabeth peered into my eyes which sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"I…I," Was I suppose to lie? "I was just curious," I said finally deciding to tell the truth.

"Come on, wise girl, can't you let her off the hook?" Percy pleaded. "I mean, weren't you a bit curious when you first entered the camp?"

Annabeth looked at Percy hesitantly then dropped her gazed back at me.

"Fine," Annabeth huffed. "But that's only because you remind me of a girl I know."

"She does look familiar so someone we know, doesn't she," Percy rubbed his fingers on his chin.

"If only I could put a finger on it," rubbed the temples on her forehead. "Anyways, you should watch your back rookie. The Romans have agreed to team up with us, but we still have to be cautious about everything else around here," she said strictly. "Please heed my warning."

I nodded my head obediently. "Yes, ma'am."

With that, I hurried out of the forest.

Apparently, after dinner, they had some kind of campfire gathering.

On the bright side had met a couple of people... who sort of despise me at the moment. I guess I have made a few enemies on the first day on camp.

Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Hey, Piper."

I whirled around.

"Whoa!" A blonde boy, with blue eyes stared at me in shock. He was tall and lean; very handsome actually.

"You're not Piper," he exclaimed.

"Obviously not," I crossed my arms impatiently.

"Jason!" a girl with choppy, dirty-blonde hair, and braids that hung to the sides of her face, approached the boy.

"Oh, there you are Piper!" the boy whose name was obviously Jason, exclaimed.

"Whose this?" Piper raised her eye brows and glanced

at Jason in curiosity.

"Well, actually," Jason scratched the back of his head. "I mistaken her for you."

Piper tilted her head then smiled at Jason; like they were a couple. She definitely didn't resemble me one bit. She was beautiful, her words moved anyone, and she was definitely every guy's dream.

"Anyways, sorry for bothering you," Piper smiled sweetly.

I didn't know what this feeling was, I felt the urge to forgive her suddenly. Like she was the greatest, most modest person on earth.

"Yes, apology forgiven!" I exclaimed quickly, like she suddenly juiced it out of me.

Piper flashed her last smile and walked off with Jason.

As expected, I sat alone. Everyone was enjoying their time, sitting by the campfire, singing as the fire grew brighter and bigger. Water ran down my face, as looked up at the sky, it was raining.

_Just my luck_. I thought to myself as the rain fell.

But nobody seemed to care, their just enjoying their time, their perfect, carefree life.

"BOOM!" the sky roared in anger.

_Thunder… thunder… _I thought to myself.

My head started to throb, my body started to ache, I held my head, and winced at the pain. It felt as if electricity was running through my veins. Images of thunder flashed through my mind. I was clueless, but continued to endure the burning pain in my body.

After a few seconds, I started to settle down and the pain started to subside.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a lighting bolt that laid on my hands. Sparks flew out of the bolt as electricity ran through the zig, zag figure. I then realized I was still at the campfire gathering, everything was suddenly quiet, all eyes on me.

Everyone was staring at me, at the bolt, at my forehead, like I was some sort of monster.

"Oh no, it couldn't be!" one whispered

"Another one? How far will the big three go?"

A middle aged man approached me. The upper part of his body belonged to aman, while the lower part of his body were ones of a horse. Nothing new to her, considering she's encountered some pretty weird creatures.

"Hello, Bailey, I'm Chiron," he smiled gently at her.

He was probably the only one who calmly approached me.

"Y…You're a centaur right?" I shivered.

"Correct!" he laughed, while the rest of the demigods remained in shock. "Will you please follow me for a bit?"

I nodded and followed the half horse, half man.

I sat in his office nervously. He was now on a wheelchair sitting across me calmly.

"Bailey, have you heard about the big three myth?" Chiron asked.

I shook my head.

Chiron explained how the three gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades produced the most powerful demigods. They were the demigods that led to surprises, including the world war II. The big three then made a pact that they would never produce another mortal child.

"There's a likely chance that you'll be experiencing some strange things by the time you turn sixteen."

"Mr. Chiron, I've been experiencing some really weird things the past few days, and I'm only fourteen." I pointed out

Chiron let out a heavy sigh. "Ms. Bailey. I'm warning you. Your days could be numbered from now on."

The sound of numbered days sent chills down my spine.

"I'm sorry sir," I held her head down.

Chiron patted my head and chuckled.

Chiron smiled. "Dear, your father is Zeus."

My eyes widened at the sound of that. "Zeus! That dude who controls the weather?"

Chiron nodded and laughed at my statement. I've watched movies and heard tales about the Greek god Zeus. That guy seems pretty magnificent to me.

"Well, that explains the lightning bolt!" I looked at my hands, remembering the zig-zag like figure that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Anyways, have you met Jason yet?"

"That blonde kid?"

"That's him!" Chiron exclaimed. "Find Cabin one, it's hard to miss!" Chiron gave me a reassuring smile, "With Jason there, I'm sure everything will be fine."

I nodded one last time and headed out to cabin #1.

I was a bit intimidated because I felt a few eyes follow me was I walked through the cabins.

As I reached cabin #1, I opened the wooden door reluctantly, only to find Piper and Jason sitting right beside each other.

"Uh… sorry! Am I interrupting something?" I asked nervously.

"No…not at all," Piper smiled at me, but I only saw uneasiness in her eyes.

"May I come in?" I asked a bit timid.

"Sure," Jason smiled faintly.

The room was a bit tensed for the passed few minutes. I began feeling guilty for intruding.

"Piper…" I glanced at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Piper gave me a sad smile.

"It's just that… it's a bit uneasy to think that someone who looks a bit like me will be sharing a cabin alone with Jason. He's kind of my boyfriend you know?" She explained truthfully.

I cracked a smile, trying to hold in my laugh, but it was too difficult. Luckily I hadn't burst into laughter.

"Piper, if you hadn't already noticed, I'm practically Jason's sibling," I chuckled trying to calm myself down.

Piper sat their a bit flustered. "Still…"

Jason grabbed Piper's hand reassuringly. "It's going to be okay, Pipes. You'll always be my awesome girlfriend."

Piper nodded trying to hide her embarrassed face. "Okay, I understand," Piper let out a heavy sigh and walked to the door. "Goodnight Jason and Jason's little sister!" With that she exited the cabin.

After Piper left the room, Jason then turned his attention to me.

"I've never actually learned your name yet," he said.

"My name," I shifted my feet a bit nervous. "My name is Bailey Garcia."

"Bailey…" Jason looked up at the ceiling as if he were thinking of something to say. "That's quite a show you put on during the campfire."

I nodded not wanting to remember the horrible pain.

There was absolutely nothing for them to talk about.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I decided to say something."May I take a walk outside?"

Jason looked out the door. "It's pretty late."

I jumped up on my two feet and walked by the door. "Don't worry," I smiled, trying to put Jason's mind at ease. "I'll be back before you know it."

Jason nodded approvingly, and with that, I headed outside the cabin.

It was pretty dark and cold outside. I buried my hands into my pockets and quietly strolled around the large campground. I came upon a small tree, near the forest. I shifted my eyes to the side, remembering my encounter with Annabeth and Percy. Well, I never follow rules anyway.

I grabbed on to a branch and lifted my weight up. Once I found a sturdy branch to sit upon, I looked out and saw the view of the camp.

"This is my home, eh," I said quietly holding unto the tree as best as I could.

Water began streaming down my face. I wiped it off with the back of my hands, but it continuously fell from my eyes. I, for once, understand that I know have a home, a permanent place to live in, where I'll be accepted no matter what happens. It was really welcoming to think that. To think that, even if I encounter the possibility of dying, other people will still care for me and stand next to me. This is where I belong…

After enjoying my few minutes of peace and quiet, I heard whistling, and footsteps. _Someone is still awake at this hour? _I thought to myself.

I leaned forward to see a person carrying blocks of wood in one arm and a tool belt wrapped around his waist. He had curly black hair, and an impish smile. _Repair boy? _I thought to myself.

I leaned even further, and like the person I am to not take cautious of anything, I slipped and fell. Fortunately, something broke my fall.

"Ouch!" I looked behind me. It was that repair kid, who seemed a bit in pain.

I sat on the other side of the bench, hoping I wouldn't say something rude soon.

"Anyways," I turned to him.

He fiddled with pinwheel, absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry for almost crushing your scrawny body."

He looked up at me and that was the moment I realized I had said something rude again. I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

An large grin appeared on his face. "That's okay, I get that a lot anyway."

My cold heart started to melt, I defiantly fell for that smile easily.

My face grew hot, and I sat there staring at his face with wide eyes.

"W…what?" he asked a little uneasy.

"N…nothing!" I buried my face into my knees. There's nothing more embarrassing than staring at someones face for so long.

"Hey," he started fiddling with his pinwheel again. I lifted my head up. "I've never actually seen you around here before."

"That's because…." I straightened my back. "I'm new here."

"First day? Do you like it here?" he asked.

I nodded. "I feel very welcome at this camp."

He smiled; still not meeting my eyes. "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I used to be an outcast at the orphanage, nobody would talk to me because I was 'different.' And yet, with everyone a couple here, I still feel apart of something."

The boy stopped fiddling his pinwheel for a second and turned his attention to me.

"You've noticed too?" he asked, moving in closer.

"Noticed what?"

"That everyone practically dating someone?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Have you heard of me?" he asked.

"N…no, I don't even know your name."

He chuckled. "I'm the camp's biggest flirt!" he pointed at himself. "Leo Valdez!"

I paused for a short while. "So?"

Leo stayed frozen for a while. "Um…so…"

"That doesn't change that fact that your still single," I pointed out.

Leo sat there thinking for a few seconds. "Shall we change that?" he leaned close to my face.

My heart leaped out of my chest, but I decided to shut my eyes and kept my cool.

"Go ahead."

A few seconds past and there was no answer. I opened my eyes to see Leo sat there; dumbfounded.

"R…really? I'm usually rejected after that."

I laughed. "I'm fine with it. Since meeting you was actually the highlight of my day."

The boy stayed quiet, his face a little red.

"Not going to kiss me, are you now?' I smirked.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps.

"We better head out," he grasped my hand and ran ahead. Despite his scrawny figure, he was pretty strong.

We came to a halt in front of a huge ship. I stared at the beautiful boat in awe.

"I built it," Leo said probably noticing my amazement.

"Whoa! No way!" my eyes shone with wonder. "I wonder why girls doesn't find that attractive."

Again, it became silent and again, I ran my mouth too much.

"What I mean is… I wonder how you built this with your own two hands… yeah… that's what I meant," I said nervously.

"With a little magic actually," Leo smiled. "Her name's Argo II."

"Argo II" I observed the amazingly built ship for a few moments. "How'd steer this thing?"

"With a Wii remote!" He exclaimed proudly.

I paused for a moment. "What a vivid imagination you have there."

"There's some advantages that come with ADHD ya know," he smiled.

His hand suddenly flashed into a ball of fire.

"Whoa! You can summon fire!" I exclaimed.

"You…don't think that's freaky?" Leo asked.

"No way! I've always wanted to hold fire with my own bare hands!"

"Well… you can summon lighting!"

I froze for a while. "You saw that?"

"It's was totally epic!" Leo exclaimed. "It seems like only yesterday when Jason found out he was the son of Jupiter… I mean Zeus."

"And you are the son of…"

"Hephaestus, son of blacksmith and fire," Leo smiled.

"Well, that explains a lot," I turned my gaze at the fire which still burned in his hands.

Leo held his hands in his pockets to extinguish the fire.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Leo. Jason's probably worrying," I said staring at the ship in awe. Then I turned around and headed towards the cabin.

"Wait!" he called out.

I whirled around.

"What's your name?"

I had totally forgot to give him my name.

"Bailey Garcia!" I beamed one last smile at him and waved goodbye.

That's when I realized, I'm really going to enjoy this camp.

**Hi guys! So I decided to do a Fanfic about the series "Heroes of Olympus." I just... really, really love this book. (I do not own the story Heroes of Olympus, the characters (except Bailey Garcia, a fictional character) or the setting.)**

**Thanks for tolerating my HORRIBLE grammar. I wrote all this in one day, and hadn't asked anyone to edit my story, so... I guess it turned out like this. **

**If you liked this chapter, please review telling me whether I should continue this fanfic. If you didn't like this chapter, please give me constructive criticism. The chapters get better, I promise!  
**

**:D Again, thanks for reading!**

**-girl-in-glasses**


	2. Chapter 2: My Second Day

I let out a huge yawn that morning. Here comes day to of my wonderful new home.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms, glancing at the bunk to the right.

"Jason left?" I said, still extending my arms to the air.

I quickly pulled on an orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt, and headed out refreshed and energetic.

"Frank, hurry up! Leo told us to meet him early in the morning!" Hazel waved her hands in the air.

"I'm coming!" He exclaimed catching up to Hazel.

This looks like fun." I muttered

I quietly followed Frank and Hazel to the forest. I climbed up a tree, hoping I won't be noticed. Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank were all present.

_What is going on?_

Annabeth suddenly stood up. "The prophecy… what was it again?"

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call _

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death" _Hazel recited shuttering a bit.

"Seven half bloods… that would be Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank and I, right?" Annabeth asked. "That would be logical," Percy pointed out.

I leaned in to get a better look at them, but as I did, my foot shifted and broke one of the branches.

Piper whirled around and wielded her knife.

"Whose there!?" she held out her weapon, facing the direction where the branch fell.

I stayed perfectly still and silent.

"I think your just imagining things, Piper," Jason reassured her.

"M…maybe I am," Piper lowered her weapon.

The rest of the time Leo just explained about the ship, the expedition, and on top of that, throwing in some corny jokes.

I jumped off the tree branch, when they all left, well… at least when I thought all of them left.

"Climbing trees again?" a familiar voice called. I jumped back at the sound of the voice.

"Eh? Leo? You're still here?" I dusted myself off.

"Yup, I was waiting for you!" Leo's bright smile appeared on his face.

"W…waiting for me?"

"I knew you were up there the second that branch fell. Who else would climb trees?" Leo smiled.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I wasn't eavesdropping.""Yeah right. Admit it, you're the meddling type," Leo raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Pft… Meddling?" I laughed. "I'm just curious," I muttered under my breath.

"Now if I'm not needed here. I'll just go, I don't want to be entitled a 'meddler' again," I turned around to leave when Leo called out to me.

"Hey, Bailey!"

I turned my head. "If you ever need anything…" he shifted his glance to his right. "Don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

I smiled. "You better have the answers to all my question, then!"

I skipped towards the stables cheerfully. I really liked horses, the only thing was that horses hated me. In fact, I'm not good with all animals. I watched the horses from a distance until someone called out to me.

"Hey."

I spun around. It was Percy… Percy Jackson, I believe was his name.

"Aren't you that girl who witnessed," he stopped. "My kiss with Annabeth?"

"Uh…yeah. Sorry about that."

"No problem, but Annabeth seemed flustered," he laughed.

"You really like teasing your girlfriend, don't you? She really overprotective, especially towards you Percy Jackson," I said while looking at the black horse Percy had been petting.

He laughed faintly. "Well, if I'd lost Annabeth once, I wouldn't want to lose her again."

I nodded as if I understood him.

"Anyways, why are you distancing yourself from them?"

"I'm not usually liked by them, in fact, horses hate me." I explained sadly.

"Well, my friend, Blackjack here is not a horse. He's a Pegasus!" Percy patted the creature.

"Whoa! I've never seen a flying horse before!" I exclaimed in awe.

Reluctantly, I inched near the black horse, but all I got was spat in the face.

"Blackjack!" Percy scolded.

I wiped the spit off my face.

"She's not dangerous!" Percy insisted.

"You can speak horse?" I asked.

"Well, being the son of Poseidon, creator of horses, I can, actually."

"There you are, Percy!" Annabeth called out to him.

"Oh," Annabeth's face turned bright red once she saw me. "Your that girl who-"

"Sorry." I apologized for the, who knows how much, times

"I believe you appear in front of me too many times, yet I've never asked for your name," Annabeth said. "I'm Bailey. Bailey Garcia." I said feeling that I've said my name one, to many times.

"Bailey," Annabeth observed me closely. "Ah! I see! You remind me of Piper Mclean! I believe you've heard of her from Jason?"

"I've been getting that a lot," I muttered quietly.

"That choppy hair, plump nose, and a glowing completion. You could be Piper's twin if you had been taller, sixteen years of age, and well… born from the same mother." Percy stated. "It's actually funny how you are Jason's sister rather than Piper's."

"Well, nice meeting you Pi… I'm mean Bailey," Annabeth flashed one last smile and walked off with Percy.

"Now that I think of it, practically everyone's in love with someone," I stared at Annabeth and Percy walking off together. "I wonder if Hazel is dating Frank…"

Like magic, Hazel and Frank, passed me all lovey-dovey.

"Well, that answers my question," I watched them in amazement. I shrugged as I walked off.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I glad as long as someone cares about me," I smiled happily at the thought.

As I enjoyed the thought, Leo sprinted passed me. I looked ahead. _Where was he going?_

I was about to follow him as soon as I remembered what he called me earlier.

"No, I'm not giving him the satisfaction of calling me a meddler again." I shook the thought out of my head. Then looked back at the direction he was heading, towards the cabin. He seemed worried and in a bit of a panic, but that couldn't mean anything, right? Maybe he just left his pinwheel toy somewhere.

"Who am I kidding!?" I followed behind quietly. I didn't care whether he called me a meddler or not. I was worried too. His expressions seemed different; not the usual peppy kid that she saw in him.

He approached Piper and Jason, holding his hands to his knees, and panting heavily.

"Gaia!" he panted trying to catch his breath. "She's sending her army out soon.""What? Has she already awoken?" Piper asked wide eye.

I've heard of Gaia. She's mother earth, planning to destroy Rome and all that's in it.

Leo finally stood up straight. "She hasn't woke up yet, but as the hour nears, she's sending her army's out."

"How did you know?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow. He was calm and composed, nothing like me.

"It's a vision. Nemesis sorta helped me out," Leo's feet shuffled.

Jason let out a heavy sigh. "We have to tell the others."

"But we better put the camper's safety first. Don't drag anyone into this, that includes you Leo," Piper flash a cold glance at him.

Leo raised his two hands up, like he had been surrendering. "Don't worry, I won't."

I stood there in shock. What was _I_ suppose to do?

**Hi there again! Like before, let me just start off saying these aren't my characters (except Bailey Garcia, a fictional character). They belong to the amazing author of "Percy Jackson", and the "Heroes of Olympus" Rick Riordan. **

**Okay... I think you can already tell I'm really a fan of Leo, (GO TEAM LEO!) That is part of the reason why I created this fanfic and the other half is because this story is uber awesome! **

**Anyways... please... Please... PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO CONTINUE THIS! Please also provide me with constructive criticism. Also please continue to read this fanfic, especially chapter 3 (My favorite chapter) **

**Well... R&R F&F**

**Until next time,**

**-girl-in-glasses 3 **


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophecy day

**HELLO! SO, yes, I often do these short little messages at the end, but since this is a really, really cute chapter. Well... I guess I just put this short letter in the beginning so I could acknowledge that this is a really really cute chapter. So KEEP READING, despite the horrible grammar, you'll come to like it! (Especially if you are a LEO FAN!^.^) R&R F&F! I really need your reviews! Anyways... PLEASE ENJOY!  
**

I've noticed that Camp Half Blood's boundaries weakened lately. Monsters have been entering the camp and invading the grounds. Could Leo be right? Was it Gaea's doing?

No. It couldn't be right? After all, she hasn't fully awakened. If she allowed her army to crush Rome, she would've done it earlier.

It was so awkward how the creatures started entering the camp since I appeared, but I couldn't be at fault, right?

"Well, I hope I'll be able to get some sleep tonight." I let out a big yawn and collapsed on my bed.

Bailey found herself standing in a dark and foggy forest.

"Child…"

I turned around, sensing someone's presence.

"Who…Whose there!?" I whirled around.

"Why are you born? You're not suppose to be alive" the voice sounded much like one's on a woman.

"W…what do you mean?" I questioned nervously. observing the eerie surrounding.

"You have angered goddess of woman and marriage. Now you shall feel Hera's wrath," the voice roared.

"H…hera? I angered her? T…that couldn't be," I insisted. Even if I had denied it, every word the voice said, made my spine tingle. What was this? I didn't understand at all.

I was about to argue with the voice once again until a lighting bolt, much like the one I held in my hands at camp, came towards me quickly out of nowhere.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, everything was too confusing. I let out a silent scream.

"No!" my eyes flung open and I sat up quickly.

I found myself in the forest.

Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Jason and Piper were all staring at me in shock.

_How did I get here? _I thought to myself. I looked down at my clothes; I was wearing my Teddy Bear pajamas! How embarrassing!

Hazel explained what had happened. As I approached them, the pupils of my eyes turned red, my face had been pale, and words couldn't come out of my mouth-I had been possessed.

"You've also recited a prophecy…" Annabeth mumbled, trying to recall what I have recited. "What was it again?"

"_One little gem can show the way,_

_Child of Zeus will open the road._

_But with every action there's a price to be paid,_

_And in the end you reap what you sowed" _Surprisingly. Piper repeated the prophecy perfectly.

I didn't remember any of this. Had this been related to the dream? Was it related to Hera's wrath?

I decided to keep my mouth shut. After all, it was nothing but a silly nightmare.

"Bailey!" Annabeth called out.

"Yes ma'am!" I straightened my back and met her eyes.

"Did you communicate with any spirit while you were out," Annabeth asked. I dropped my gaze, looking down at my matching teddy bear plush slippers.

"I don't know." That was the truth. I couldn't really make sense of that dream.

Leo stroked his chin, probably imitating Sherlock Homes. "Why don't we take her with us!? I mean... she's got be some sort of help one way or another."

"T…take her with us!?" Annabeth coughed up. "Are you kidding me? There are already seven half bloods who are in grave danger. We can't put another one at risk!"

Frank stood up. "Well, think about it. The prophecy tells us that the 'child of Zeus will open the road.' That could only mean Jason, Bailey, or maybe even Thalia."

I was a little surprised that that kid had a voice.

"It's Jason," I confirmed confidently. "It's definitely Jason."

"How could you be so sure?" Piper questioned.

"Come on. You wouldn't expect me to open a road for you guys. I mean, I'm a newcomer. If I came, the most help you'll probably get from me is by sweeping the deck of the ship!" I pointed out.

"Maybe you can-"

"No, Leo, I'm not going to sweep the deck of the ship," I said sternly. "All I'm saying is that, I just a waste of space there," I explained.

"Waste of space! I never said you are a waste of space! No demigod should say that. Why would you say you're a waste of space if I'm trying to keep you and the rest of the demigods safe, but risking my own life. You're just a coward… Bailey Garcia," Annabeth's gray eyes peered coldly into mines, then she stormed away in anger.

I stood there a bit flustered, but I didn't want to be defeated. "W…Well, fine! Who said I ever wanted to be a demigod anyways!?

They stared at me, then dropped their gaze immediately to the ground in silence.

Why was it me? Why am I a demigod? Why do I have to deal with these problems!? My lip quivered, I was on the verge of breaking down right there. Without hesitating, I dashed off, further into the forest. I don't want to be told I was wrong, even if I knew I was.

I laid on my back looking up at the stars, wondering, _what if I hadn't been a demigod. _I wouldn't have been in that orphanage, I wouldn't have to cause more trouble for the seven demigods, and I… wouldn't have been born. _My mother would've probably been happier. _That's what I've always thought. I let out a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, Leo looked down on me with smiling brightly. "Nice pajamas!"

Oh gods…Tell me when my bad luck will end. I turned to the side, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I don't need you to come looking for me. I'll eventually come back you know," I muttered.

"Of course, I knew that. Can't a guy just take a midnight stroll?" Leo asked, obviously teasing her.

"Yes, please continue to enjoy your walk somewhere else," I retorted.

Leo also lay down next to me, looking up at the stars. "Isn't it amazing how we share the same sky as regular humans, even if we are so different?"

I remained laying to my side. _He's so close… Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Isn't it funny how normal teens worry about what they've got on their report cards, while we demigods worry about how or when we will die." Leo chuckled. "Sometimes I, too, wish I had been born a regular human. Then maybe I would've never lost my mother, or I would've never been dangerous."

I sat up. "You lost your mother?"

He sat up as well. "Yeah, I started it with my own two hands." His fingers started to light up.

I understood. He was the one that killed his mother. Of course, it had been an accident.

"What about you?" Leo asked extinguishing the fire.

I shook my head. "I don't know where the hell she could possibly be. All my life, I had been stuck in an orphanage home."

Leo nodded. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence.

"Leo… " I started. "About the quest, Annabeth said you were in grave danger. What does she mean by that?"

Leo sighed. "Honestly," he looked up at the sky. "None of us possibly knows what kind of danger we are in. Each of us could die a different way."

"Die?" Obviously, I didn't want him, Jason, Annabeth, or any of them to die.

"Yeah, it's hard to think about, but it's the truth," Leo gaze dropped to the ground.

"I need to get on that ship, no matter what Annabeth says!" I exclaimed without hesitating.

Leo looked up at me.

"I'm not going to let you, or anyone else die, even if I have to shed some blood to do so," I said confidently.

Leo snickered. "Don't jinxed it. Anything could happen. Besides, didn't you just say you were a waste of space? Bad luck?"

"I don't remember saying that," I lied. I grabbed Leo's shirt and pulled him near my face. "'l'll make sure you come back alive, dumb ass." Then I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"W…What?" Leo's face turned bright red. It was hilarious, but I chose not to laugh.

"You're going to need all the luck you could get, idiot," I said, still clutching on to his shirt, with my face not more than an inch near his.

I stood up and clapped my hands together, dusting the dirt off my palms. Then turned back to see Leo sitting still in shock. "Don't worry Leo. That kiss didn't mean anything, yet. You'll have to survive if you want more from me," I flashed a smile at the blushing son of Hephaestus. Honestly, everything didn't seem to matter at that moment. It was fun teasing him for a change, that look on Leo's face was absolutely priceless! Then again, behind that smile I wanted to cry. In truth, I couldn't promise him anything because Annabeth was right... I am a coward.

**GASP! :O Dun, dun, dun. SUSPENSE**

**Well, hello there again! :D As always,******** these aren't my characters (except Bailey Garcia, a fictional character and that little prophecy up there). They belong to the amazing author of "Percy Jackson", and the "Heroes of Olympus" Rick Riordan.**

**This chapter was my fav, honestly. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think... I really take your suggestions into consideration... honestly. **

**Until next time...**

**-girl-in-glasses :D :D :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Board Argo II

"Annabeth!" I stormed into the Athena cabin.

The members of the cabi turned their attention to me.

Annabeth emerged from the crowd.

"Daughter of Zeus," she addressed me formally as her gray eyes peered coldly into mines.

"Annabeth," I kneeled before her.

"Please allow me on the ship!" I clapped my hands together, begging for her permission.

The members of the cabin gasped.

* * *

I nervously sat across the daughter of Athena, after begging for her permission to board the ship. Don't get me wrong, Annabeth is pretty awesome for a girl, but she frightened me a bit.

"Bailey," Annabeth said.

"Yes ma'am!" I piped up.

"Why the sudden change of mind? Didn't you just say you were a waste of space?" Annabeth retorted.

I nodded. "I was wrong. I am a coward Annabeth, but I'm willing to do anything to save the people I care about!" I proclaimed. That was the truth. I'm going to do anything in my power to get on that ship.

Annabeth observed my face for a while, then took a sip of her soda. "What if I said we don't need you there?"

"Annabeth... I know I'm needed there! Besides… Jason is not the child of Zeus. So that only leaves me and that Thalia girl, as an option," I muttered, not daring to look Annabeth in the eye.

"Right," her eye's widened placing her cup down. "He is the son of Jupiter."

"I want to help, Annabeth," I finally said, looking her in the eye. "I don't want to lose anyone."

"If you insist, Daughter of Zeus," A smile appeared on her face. "Welcome aboard."

"Really!" I leaned forward, a huge grin on my face.

Annabeth nodded.

"I won't let you down!" I saluted and raced out in joy.

* * *

As I absentmindedly skipped cheerfully, Chiron called out to me.

"Bailey… may I talk to you for a bit?" Chiron asked.

By the sound of his voice, I knew I was in huge trouble. I nodded obediently and followed him inside.

"I've heard that you recited a prophecy," Chiron said.

I nodded. "I was unconscious though. So I don't remember a thing that I've said or done."

He stroked his beard in thought. "Annabeth informed me that you'll be boarding the ship as well."

"That's also true, sir," I confirmed.

"This is not an easy journey, Bailey. Are you sure you are up for it?" Chiron warned, shifting in his wheelchair uneasily.

I nodded. "I ready to take on anything that comes to me, sir."

Chiron sighed, not asking any more further question. "I've been saving this sword for the next Child of Zeus. I couldn't hand this to Jason because… well… he's the Child of Jupiter and Thalia was a pine tree at that time."

_Pine tree? _I thought, but decided not to ask.

Chiron handed her a thin, silver, sword. "This may seem like a regular sword, but when rain is summoned, it'll be able to turn into a lighting bolt."

"L…like the one at the campfire?" I asked, not wanting to remember the horrible pain I endured.

"Much like that one. Maybe later you'll be able to summon lighting bolts with your own two hands." Chiron chuckled and handed me the light weighted sword.

"T…thank you, sir," I stared at the weapon in amazement.

Chiron smiled at me. "You're a good kid, Bailey. I'm sure wherever your mother is, she'll definitely be proud of you."

I smiled looking down at the thin sword. _I hope so._

* * *

Tomorrow had already been the expedition, and that's when my stomach flipped. I didn't know why I had been nervous all of a sudden, imaginary butterflies tickled my inside- I was frightened. But what can I do? I have already decided I'm going on this expedition.

I pulled out a ruby pennant necklace out of the drawer; the only piece my mother left me. I rubbed my finger against the glossy jewel.

"Mother… wish me good luck," I kissed the pennant and placed it around my neck.

"Bailey… I'm sorry I had to do this," a woman with long black hair cradled a baby in her arms.

Suddenly, a woman with blonde hair had walked out of the door. "M…Mariah? What are you doing here?"

"Carla, please take my child," the woman with black hair pleaded.

"M…Mariah, you know I can't-"

"She's coming to get me! She's coming to get the child! We can't let that happen, Carla!" the woman with the baby's eyes widened.

"But-"

"Please!"

The blonde woman nodded and reluctantly took the baby from her hands.

"If anything happens to me, don't mention it to Bailey. It's up to her if she wants to find me."

The blonde woman looked down at the baby.

"I wish you the best Mariah."

"Bailey…" the blonde woman looked down at me. "Bailey… bailey…"

"Bailey! Bailey!"

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry at first but after a few seconds, I could see clearly; Leo stared down at me. I sat up in shock. "W…What are you doing here?! Where's Jason?!"

"You're late. The ships ready to set," Leo said.

"No way!" I turned my head to look at the clock. "Shit!"

I jumped out of my bed and hurried into the bathroom. I suddenly fell face first, slipping on my long, Winnie the Pooh, pajamas.

"Again, cool pajamas. You had some childhood, didn't you?" Leo laughed in amusement.

Ignoring his joke, I hurried into the bathroom once again.

After I had gotten ready, Leo and I ran towards the large ship.

"S…sorry," I panted with my hands place on my knees. "I lost track of time.

"Annabeth looked down at me with a dour face and frowning mouth. "If you want to help out, know your priorities."

"I promise I'll do better next time, ma'am!" I stood straight up and saluted at her.

"Wow… have you been spending to much time with Leo. He seems to be rubbing off on you," Piper whispered loud enough so Leo could hear.

"Hey! Do you want to start a fight, Beauty Queen?!" He held out his fist in anger.

"Bring it on, Repair Boy!" Piper challenged.

Those two seem lively this morning. I left the two arguing to scavenger around the huge ship.

* * *

"Leo couldn't have possibly built this!" I looked up at the ship from the deck. "It's a flying ship!"

"Oh, but he did."

I whirled around in surprise. "Hazel!"

The girl smiled sweetly.

"So your close to Leo?" I asked.

Hazel shifted her feet nervously, sadness appeared into her brown eyes. "Well, in some ways. But my heart belongs to Frank."

Enough with this couple talk, I'm changing the subject.

"Being the two youngest on the ship, we really have a lot to talk about," I looked at her with a smile on my face. "Don't we?"

"Well, what do you want to know?" Hazel asked looking up at the clouds.

"Let's start with the basics," I suggested. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Hades." She replied. "I'm a 1940s child."

"Meaning that you are-"

"Born in the 1940s." Hazel continued. "I was brought back from the underworld. There, I had a boyfriend that much resembled Leo."

Again with this couple talk. Really, no matter how much I try to avoid it, the subject keeps coming back up. Well, I guess that's how teen are these days.

"Ah…" I sighed, leaning back on the rail. "It must be nice to have a boyfriend, but being the girl that I am… I think that's an impossible dream."

"Being the girl that you are? You mean a demigod?" Hazel asked.

"No. I mean stupid, clumsy and carefree," I answered straightforwardly. "I also seem to have a meddling problem.

"That's not true! You don't need a guy to make you happy!" Hazel insisted.

I looked down at her and smiled. "I know. It's not a problem, I'm already happy like this. Just the thought of real friends brightens my day." I smiled calmly.

"Wow, you're amazing," Hazel eyes lit up.

"I'm not so amazing compared to the girl that came from the 1940s," I complimented the daughter of Hades.

Hazel became quiet for a few moments. "Bailey… you should stop thinking so lowly of yourself."

I blinked in confusion.

"You're a demigod, Bailey. I don't know what's wrong with that! Demigods are special people that possess more power than regular humans. But yet why do you think so negatively!" Hazel clasped her hand over her mouth. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me!"

After her sudden outburst, I giggled a bit. "I know. That's another one of my problems." I looked back at her face, which had been in shock. "But I'm hoping you, and the rest of the gang can help me become much more confident in myself.

"Hazel shocked face enlightened into a bright smile. "I'll do that! I promise, you'll be able to have high self esteem one day."

"Thank you, Hazel. Now shall we head in? It's getting a bit cold."

She nodded in agreement.

Apparently, Hazel had been one of the very few people who didn't provoke me, nor frightened me. I think I could be really good friends with her.

* * *

Hazel and I met up with the seven at the mess hall.

"Let's get down to business," Annabeth looked at each and everyone of us before continuing. "We already have like, what, three prophecies in our hands. What's next?"

"The prophecies has to be connected to each other in some sort of way," Percy pointed out chomping down on a cheesy pizza.

"Let's start out with the first line of our new prophecy. _One little gem can show the way._" Jason recited.

The room was quiet for a bit.

"What if this gem is just a metaphor? Maybe they are actually referring to a person, with a shining personality." Piper pointed stroked her chin in thought.

"That a logical idea," Annabeth said. "One little gem…whose the youngest here?"

Everyone turned their gaze towards me, as I sat there, sipping on a cup of coke. That makes sense, Hazel is turning fifteen while I just turned fourteen. Actually, in reality, Hazel had been born in the 1940s making her way older than all of us.

"Tell us which way to go, Bailey," Leo demanded.

"W…what? Even if I had been this _gem_ you can't expect me to know which way to go," I pointed out .

Annabeth sighed. "When the time comes, we will finally understand these confusing prophecies. We should get some sleep, until then." She stood up, and the meeting was dismissed.

I finally had my own room to myself. I stretched my arms, and threw myself unto the bed.

Even if Leo hadn't been the brightest kid ever, when it came to luxury, he could build it. As always, I fell asleep right away.

* * *

"Bailey…" A beautiful woman appeared before me.

"W…who are you?" I asked frightened that I was suddenly brought to this place. I've been having a lot of dreams strange dreams that hadn't made any sense. This is the first dream I had talked face to face with someone.

"I'm Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," Her deadpan expression frightened me a bit.

"Y…you're Piper's mother," I said, though it sounded like more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, I am. Putting the introductions aside, I'm going to give you a bit of advice," she said coldly. "I'm not favoring you of anything, I'm just a sworn enemy of Hera."

That name again, Hera. What did she want with me?

"Since Hera is the mother of marriage, she remains pure. That is obvious since her cabin back at camp is completely empty, besides that shrine dedicated to her. Anyways, since she's married to Zeus and remains content to him, it angers the goddess that her husband with have an affair with a mere mortal." Aphrodite explained.

"So… what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

The goddess of love and beauty rolled her eyes at my obliviousness. "You really are a dull one, aren't you. Since you are waking up, let's just say that Hera is connected to your mother's disappearance."

"M…my mother's disappearance?" I repeated.

"And my little advice. Keep that ruby pennant of yours, then everything will become clear." Aphrodite started to fade away. "Good luck, young demigod and may the odds be in your favor."

"Wait!" It was too late, I had already sat up, wide awake.

_Why did Aphrodite came to me? What kind of power did the ruby pennant possess? What did Hera's wrath have to do with the disappearance of my mother?_

All kinds of questions popped up, one after another.

The only thing to do was find the answers out for myself.

* * *

**Hello everyone! **

**Hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Anyways... It might take a while for me to upload the fifth chapter because of school, and because I'm pretty much blank on what to write next.**

**I'm currently reading "Mark Of Athena," the latest book out. Once I finish the book, maybe I'll have an idea of what to write next time. **

**As always... R&R F&F!**


	5. Chapter 5: Paranormal Party

_What did Aphrodite mean? What did my mother's disappearance have to do with Hera? _

"Was my mother even alive to begin with?" I questioned. I shook the thought out of my head.

It didn't matter anyway... I had a quest to focus on.

Absentmindedly, I stood on the deck, leaning on the railing, looking out at the sky.  
Percy had just informed me that we were invited to some paranormal party, for the opening of the new Ancient Greece museum that held artifacts from long ago.

_Paranormal party... Maybe I should dress in a Halloween costume if that's the case. _I chuckled at the thought. "I'll go as a witch then."

* * *

The ship came to a halt near a building that looked much like the Rome Colosseum. I stared at the building in awe, as I adjusted my witch hat.

"Ready to go!" I placed the thin weighted sword into my belt and headed out. I stepped into the mess hall, yet the seven demigods were not present.  
"Maybe they entered the building already." I mumbled staring at the mess they have left. Well, it _was_ called the "mess hall."

I entered the museum and I made a significant entrance, an entrance not even Annabeth, Piper nor Hazel could present. I made an entrance that totally embarrassed me.  
"Let's kick some monster's butt!" I held my sword out.

The seven demigods, with the rest of the people museum stared at me in shock. My eyes widened in shock as I realized what I've done wrong.  
Everyone had been dressed formally! Annabeth had been dressed beautifully, wearing grey dress that matched eyes eyes. Piper had been wearing a slim red dress, and Hazel had been wearing a purple knee length dress. Even the guys had been charming, Percy, Jason, Leo and Frank had been dressed in formal attire. The room became quiet.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this... but there is someone who has exactly the same brain as you do, Leo," Piper whispered.  
"Can't argue with that," Leo agreed.

"Bailey..." Annabeth approached me.

Oh no... I'm in for some big scoldings. "Yes...?" I squealed nervously.  
"What the Hades were you thinking!?" She barked. "You've totally made a big fool out of yourself!"  
"S...Sorry! I thought this was a _Paranormal _Party..." I pleaded for mercy.

Annabeth glanced Percy a _what did you tell her, idiot, _look. Annabeth face-palmed her forehead.  
"Piper, do you think you can fix this?" Annabeth still holding her hand to her forehead.

"Hey, I'm not the daughter of Aphrodite for nothing!" Piper winked reassuringly.

* * *

I found myself back in my room.

Piper pulled out some cosmetic supplies. "You ready?"

I shook my head. "What choice do I have?"

"That's the spirit!"

I've never actually had someone apply cosmetics on me. Actually, after thinking about it, I've never actually WORN makeup before. This is a first.

Piper applied some kind of powdery thing on my face with a circular pad.

Then she grabbed a bottle and applied it to my lips. It was liquid-y and gushy. Piper then instructed me roll my lips.

"I don't get it? What are these things?" I've asked while she worked with my hair.

"Are you a real teenage girl? You don't wear these kind of things?" Piper asked in shock.

I shook my head. "Never in my life."

"Wow, even Hazel, a 1940s kid, wears this kind of stuff occasionally," Piper said swiping a brush against my cheek. "You're a weird kid, you know?"

I closed my eyes. "It beats having to be lonely all the time."

Piper nodded as a smile grew on her face. "I know. Anyways," she grabbed a mirror and pulled it in front my face. "Done!"

I ran my fingers across my cheeks, down to my long braided hair. "What the heck have you done to me Piper?"

"You don't like it!?" Piper exclaimed.

"N...no! That's not what I meant! I mean... I look totally different. The colors totally blend well, and it's just me... but not me." I explained not sure if it made sense.

"Here," Piper held out a knee length, white dress, that had wrinkles on it's skirt.

I blinked in hesitation as I stared at the dress. "I don't think I'll be able to pull it off. The dress is too beautiful for a person like me."

"Trust me, Bailey. I know what I'm doing. With that makeup combination and this dress, you can't go wrong," she smiled proudly.

As amazed as I am by Piper's knowledge of beauty, I still doubted that I would look good in that thing. No matter, I already messed up once, I should at least obey Piper this one time. I threw on the dress and a pair of polka-dotted white flats.

"Cute." Piper crossed her arms proudly. "Another successful client of mines!"

"Client?"

"I guess we should go meet up with the others now," Piper smiled. "Don't worry you look great!"

* * *

We walked into the entrance and into the hall. Then she entered the small room, which was the museum.

Again, I doubted myself and hid behind the pillar.

"Hi guys!" Piper smiled and waved.

"Where's the witch?" Frank asked.

Gods, did I wanted to punch that guy's face.

"Huh?" Piper whirled around in confusion. "She was just here a second ago."

"Did she go off into some kind of trouble again?" Annabeth asked.

Piper caught me behind the pillar and grabbed on my arm. "I told you there's nothing to worry about." she pulled me forward so I could become visible to the rest of the five.

My face grew hot, not daring to look them in the eye. I was probably blushing.

"Am I a genus or what!?" Piper smiled at her work.

"Whoa!" Leo leaned forward. "She looks like a doll!"

"She's so cute!" Hazel squealed.

"You really did a good job, Piper," Annabeth smiled.

I crossed my arms.

"I liked my witch costume." I pouted.

"Really? Cuz that costume didn't make you look like a-"

Piper glanced a _shut up _look at Leo.

"Anyways... why did we attend this thing in the first place?" I asked, still quite embarrassed.

"For information," Annabeth said. "Clues about how to stop Gaea's army can pop out anytime."

"All we gotta do is try not to attract attention to ourselves," Percy explained. "Although, we probably already have done that." he said glancing at me.

"Hey," I put my two hands up in defense. "I just think you need to articulate better, Percy. One of the reasons why I got confused."

"Or you're just clueless," Annabeth muttered.

I shrugged, "Fair enough."

The lights dimmed all of a sudden.

"Hello!" An old, scrawny, woman stood on stage. "Welcome, to the grand opening of the Greek Museum!"

A slideshow appeared on the projector, showing a bunch of the artifacts that are presented in the museum.

"As you can see, we have amazing artifacts that take you back in time. We have practically everything here!" Suddenly the projector showed a ruby pennant much like mines that my mother gave me.

"Except this one," the woman's eyes narrowed, her face much angrier. "This pennant from long ago controls Gaea's sleep. Whoever possess' it can wake the goddess up if wanted to. And one of you people here has it."

She scanned the room for a few seconds. "It's you," she pointed a wrinkly finger at me.

"W...what are you talking about?!" A asked nervously. Obviously, I knew what she wanted, but I didn't know why.

"Give me the pennant!" she suddenly grew wings and feather, much like ones of a vulture.

"Stand back!" Annabeth moved in front of me.

The humans started scrambling out.

In a whiff, Annabeth sliced the head of the vulture/ human's off.

Leo stared at it like it was a normal thing. "Wow... this bird is really cranky."

Hazel arched her eyebrows uneasily. "We should get out of here before anything else pops up."

The eight of us scurried back into the ship, and the flying boat took off.

* * *

We all sat in the mess hall, though I didn't have much of an appetite to eat. Considering that I was almost taken out by a vulture because of a pennant that I owned.

"That pennant the bird was talking about... can it really control Gaea's sleeping?" Jason asked chugging his coke down.

"I don't know," Percy said chomping his cheesy pizza. "But we better find it."

"The bird said someone has it, and pointed at Bailey. Bailey, do you know anything about this?" Annabeth asked.

"I...I'm not sure..." I lied once again. I didn't want to touch that pennant for a long time.

"Maybe you're just tired," Hazel smiled softly. "Maybe you'll remember something about the pennant tomorrow."

"Yes," Piper said. "In the meantime, we should all get some rest. We'll be looking out for the pennant, right guys?"

With that, I headed back to my room.

* * *

_"Bailey? Is that you?" _

The picture became clear. A blonde woman, around the age of forty, stood in front of me. She much resembled the lady in my other dream.

"Do you remember me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry..." I shook my head. "I have no clue."

"Think harder."

I peered into her face closer. It hit me all of a sudden. "Mia? Aunt Mia?"

The woman nodded. She had took care of me until I was five, then placed me into that horrible orphanage.

"W...why did you leave me?" I asked getting a bit upset. "Where's my mother?"

"Y...you're mother? She left me with you since she was a big threat to your life." Mia smiled, yet there was much sadness in her eyes.

"So... I wasn't abandoned?" I asked.

"You never were. I became a big threat to your life after Hera found out I was taking care of you. That's why I brought you to an orphanage."

I finally understood. These things were coming together. I wanted to break down and cry... no, I had to stay strong.

"Is my mother still alive?" I asked quietly.

"I suppose so," the woman said. I raised my head in surprise.

"Do you still have the pennant with you?" she asked.

"Barely touched it, but yes," I said.

"You have some big decisions you have to make with that piece of jewelry," the woman said. "Oops, it's time."

"Time?" I asked.

"We'll meet again, Bailey. May the odds be in your favor..." I saw her face one last time before I woke up.

This pennant... what kind of meaning did it hold?

* * *

**Hey guys! So I haven't updated in awhile... so I hope this makes up for it. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading this far. Really, really appreciate it. **

**R&R F&F thanks! **

**-monkeyskater234**


	6. Chapter 6: Chase for the Ruby Pennant

I thought I was going to wake up, apparently, I hadn't.

A beautiful woman stood before me, with a scowl on her face.

"H...hello?" I stared at the woman uneasily.

"Bailey..." the woman said.

I observed her face closely. "Hera." My face went pale.

"Correct child," her deadpanned face frightened me, even more than Aphrodite's one. Considering that she hated my guts.

I suddenly remembered about my mother. "Where is she!?"

"She?" the goddess of marriage asked.

"My mother!" I exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"Oh..." she paused. "I know a lot of people."

"Just...I want my mother back!" I exclaimed.

She chuckled a bit. "You can't always get what you want because you want it. I'd like something in return."

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"In exchange for your worthless mother... I'd like the necklace," a wicked smile appeared on her face. I knew it, she was in cahoots with Gaea.

"Never!" I exclaimed.

She paused for awhile. "Then I won't give you back your mother," she said stubbornly.

"But-"

"You win some, you lose some. That's how everything is equaled out," she froze for awhile. "Well... except for us gods."

"But... if you don't want to-"

"Wait!" I stopped her. "If... if I change my mind... when shall I give you the necklace?"

"Well... Of course you shall call out to me."

"It's that easy?" I asked.

"Let's just hope I answer." She managed a smile. For a women how giving me a hard decision to make, she looked pretty calm.

"Fine." I sighed. "If I'm ready to hand the damn necklace to you, I'll call out."

She smiled for a moment, then frowned again. "Well, I'll be waiting for your answer, Bailey Garcia." She disappeared in the darkness.

I flung my eyes open and hopped out of my bed.

_The necklace, the necklace. _I dug through the drawers.

"Ah-ha!" I pulled out a ruby pennant and held it in between my hand. "I'll put this in my pocket for safe keeping.''

* * *

I was lost and confused. I wanted to save my mom, but at the same time, I wanted to stop Gaea. I walked through the flying ship, lost in thought until I ran into someone.

Of course... it had to be Leo. Why at this time?

He smiled at me with a large grin. "You seem quiet today, Bailey!"

"You seem lively as always, Leo!" I managed a smile.

"So what're you thinking about?" he asked.

I slipped my hands into my pocket, feeling the round ruby.

"Nothing much," I held my head down.

"Are you sure? You seem worrisome," he crossed his arms accusingly.

"No, no! I'm alright, see!" I smiled widely pointing at my large smile. The last thing I wanted to do was give them more problems. My mother was a concern for myself.

"Fine. But like I said, if you have a problem with anything, I'll be there. Even if I'm not the smartest kid ever, and this stupid dyslexia gets the best of me. I'll do the best I can," he said.

I smiled, feeling a little better. He was probably one of the few people that could get me to smile at times like this.

"I won't forget that," I chuckled. "If I ever have a problem with anything, you're the first I would talk to."

"You better," he laughed.

I sighed._ If I ever had a problem, I might not talk to anyone to start with. _I thought but decided to keep quiet.

* * *

Annabeth stormed into the mess hall with Hazel following slowly behind.

"Bailey!" Annabeth called out.

"Uh, yes ma'am!" I hollered. I sort-of gotten used to saying that.

"You have the ruby pennant, don't you," Annabeth accused.

I glanced at Hazel for an explanation, but she only mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

"I...I don't have anything of that sort," I lied. I hadn't teamed up with Gaea, no, I would never. It's just that I'm torn between saving my mother, and saving Olympus... Trust me, it seemed like an obvious decision, but it wasn't.

"Clear your pockets," Annabeth ordered.

"N...no, I refuse!" I asserted.

"How dare you suddenly refuse!?" Annabeth demanded. Everyone had been staring at me in shock. I didn't like it-I didn't want to seem like the "bad guy" but I was still indecisive.

Luckily, I was near the door. Without hesitating, I sprinted out.

As expected, Annabeth had been chasing right behind me. Really, how badly had they needed the pennant?

I took a turn, hoping I would lose her soon enough.

Jason!

"Bailey... Please hand over the necklace," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, Jason; I can't do that." I turned around and ran even faster. Jason was the kind that would manipulate people into giving them things; I didn't want to fall into that trap.

_Zeus please send rain down..._  
_Please assist for this moment._

In my surprise, it actually started dripping, then pouring hard.

I soon came face to face with Hazel.

"Hazel!" I exclaimed.

She wielded her sword. "Bailey... I'm never going to lose my faith in you. I still believe you're a good person, that there is reason behind this all."

We both knew she wasn't going to use flattery to talk me out of this. I sighed.

"Hazel," I wielded my sword. "Don't let people's actions deceive you in the future. I'm not the kind of person I am."

"But... why? Why have you deceived us all?" Hazel pleaded.

I wanted to cry. Hazel was a pure girl, yet, I had betrayed her. "Hazel, I hope I can come back and give you the truth. I hope I can see you again after this all blows over and apologize for everything, but I can't right now."

I summoned lightning from the sword, just bright enough to blind Hazel for a few seconds so I could escape.

I ran into a tunnel, hoping I won't encounter anyone else.

"Bailey,"A familiar voice called out.

Piper had been standing a few meters away, holding her sword out. She was probably the only one who hadn't been soaking wet.

"Hand me the pennant," she demanded with confidence in her voice. It almost made me want to give in. I shook the temptation out of my head, since I knew she had been only charm-speaking. I ran towards the exit avoiding her powerful voice.

My last encounter had been the couple, Annabeth and Percy; the most powerful couple. Annabeth had been simply frightening, while Percy could be pretty bad-ass. Frank had also been with them. Holding out his bow and arrow.

"I'll give you one last chance, Bailey..." Annabeth warned as Frank stretched his bow.

There was no way out, maybe it was time to surrender after all.

I slowly backed up, bumping into a tall tree.

I almost forgot I was good at climbing trees. I hurried unto the first branch and unto the second pulling my weight up.

Frank had shot his first attempt. Unluckily, he missed by far.

"Damn it, Frank!" Percy scolded.

"Sorry," Frank cried out.

I climbed even further up. Meanwhile, Frank had gotten ready for his second try.

He pulled the arrow back, then launched it. The arrow was near my foot, but not exactly on it.

I climbed even further, nervously.

Frank pulled the arrow back, frustratingly and took a deep breath. Slowly, he let loose and the arrow collided with the tree, one inch away from my face.

I had almost slipped in shock, but luckily, i had grasped unto a nearer branch.  
I sighed in relief.

Being the daughter of Zeus, I liked height, but this was the tallest tree I've ever climbed by far, so I was pretty frightened.

"I can't shoot any higher than that," I heard Frank say.

"Ugh, so do we have to use, him, now," Annabeth growled in a state of exasperation, as the trio headed back.

* * *

It soon got dark, and I heard the leaves rustled.

I grabbed my sword, which magically reappeared back into my belt.

Leo suddenly, walked out from the bush, with his hands on fire.

"Leo?"

"B...Bailey..." he said nervously. "Hand over the pennant."

"No," I said not the least bit intimidated.

"Please," He tried.

"No," I repeated.

"Then I have no choice but to-"

"What?" I asked. "Incinerate me? Go ahead. I'm not handing over the pennant."

The flame on his hand grew lighter; he looked a bit frustrated.

He turned around and headed back.

"I...can't do it," I heard him say.

"You're giving in to easily," Piper said. "Just like that Ice Princess."

"Do you really think she's that evil?" Leo asked.

"We can't say..." Jason said. "She looked a bit apologetic, whereas the princess, didn't have the least bit of pity."

"She's hiding something," Hazel said. "Something she wants to say but she can't."

"That seems to be the most likely theory," Percy confirmed.

Annabeth huffed. "That stubborn girl. Well, sooner or later, she'll spill. In the meantime, we should get some rest. We been chasing her around the whole day."

The seven of them headed back to the ship, as I sat there in frustration. I didn't want to be the bad guy, I really didn't.

_What should I do? _

* * *

**Good news. It's my sixth chapter!**

**Bad news. I think I'm going to end this fanfic story soon.**

** As you all know, I'm inching towards the end of this fanfiction story. Yes, there's going to be a good ending! Yay! **

**I believe there is going to be around four or five chapters left, if anything, a little more. :(**

**But in the future, I'll be updating more Percy Jackson Fanfics. For now, I just want to focus on getting my fictionpress story done. **

**Anyway, until next time- **

**-Monkeyskater234**


	7. Chapter 7: Ride to Las Vegas

I crept down the tree, branch by branch, being cautious about where I step.

unfortunately, I slipped on a branch, falling back first.

"Ouch!" I whimpered. Obviously, I was having a bad day. Why did I have to betray my friends? Why have I gone against the people that trust me so much? I couldn't think about that now, I had to save my mother if it was the last thing i do.

I wandered deeper into the forest, finding a nice, comfy spot then quickly drifted off to sleep.

As expected, I entered a dream.

"Bailey, quite a show you put on there," Hera said.

"Well, I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't asked for the pennant," I grumbled.

"Well, this wouldn't happen if your mother hadn't married my husband," She retorted.

"You think that's my fault!?" I exclaimed.

Dumbfounded, the woman stood there in silence.

"Whatever, just tell me where you are," I muttered.

"Your going to hand over the pennant!?" the goddess's reaction changed.

"I didn't say that!" I jumped up. "I just want to know your intentions with the pennant."

"If that's the case... I'm in Las Vegas," she said.

"New york!?" I hollered out in shock. "How the Hades am I suppose to get there!? I'm in San Diego!"

"Well, travel like ever mortal does, by cab," she suggested.

"Cab!?" I yelled out. "I don't even have a penny to spare!"

She rolled her eyes, "Does ever solution have a problem?" she grumbled. "Fine. I've got that taken care of. Just find your way back to the main road and call a taxi."

"Las Vegas," I flop down on the nearest rock. "Fine. I'll go, but how am I suppose to get to you?"

"You'll see when you get there."

My eyes flung wide open. It had been broad daylight, and the sun outside was scorching.

"How long was I out?" I slipped my hand into my pocket, hoping the pennant was still in there. Luckily it was, but I had discovered something else in there... an envelope. I opened the letter, and read the paper that had been neatly folded inside.

Dear Bailey,

Here is three drachma for a cab.

Anyways, I can't wait to see you face to face.

-Hera

I stuffed the letter into the pocket, in a state of exasperation.

"Well... i guess i have no choice," I sighed and got up. After a few minutes, I found my way back to the main road, honestly, it wasn't a thick forest.

I called on the first cab I saw. The yellow taxi soon came to a halt.

"Do ya have the money kid?" he asked in a southern accent.

I pulled out the three drachmas. "I don't know if this will do but..."

"Of course! I'm Peter, the darn demigod!" he exclaimed.

"So you're a demigod as well?" I asked a bit in surprise.

"What'ya think!? All demigods are locked up in that kiddie camp of yours!?" he spatted.

"Uh... yeah... but is it enough to get me to Las Vegas!?"

The man stared at the clouds for a few seconds. "Las Vegas, eh?... Business is slow today... Why not!?"

I got into the car but the ride wasn't so fun.  
Mr. Taxi driver sang to reggae music on the radio, and trust me, it sounded like a cat being chocked... Probably worst.

I already miss the flying ship and the comfortable rooms. I missed all my caring friends and the fun times. Honestly, I would take Annabeth's harsh scolding and Leo's corny jokes any day over this.

I sighed and started out the window. The breeze brushed my hair unto my face. What choice do I have anyway?

I've been in the car for almost ten hours-yet I wonder how I still survived.

The car soon came to a halt.

"Why did we stop?" I asked looking out the window.

"Do you have a weapon kid?" the man asked.

"Y...yes sir," I replied,

"I sense a blood of a monster," he sniffed the air.

"I think we should leave it alone, if anything," I really didn't want to get involve with another monster.

"What kind of demigod are you!? What did that camp teach you!?"

"Um... didn't you just say that-"

"Quit your blabbering, kid and let's go!" He exclaimed.

I decided to follow the cranky man, who- know that I think about it- reminds me much of Coach Hedge. (Sorry haven't introduced him yet in the story)

Two dog-looking creatures appeared before us and started to attack.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed dodging on the first one's attack.

"Gaea," Peter scowled.

"She's here, where?!" I exclaimed.

"No, idiot!" He scolded. "She's sending out traps.

"Traps?"

"Stay back, you vile demons! I'm the son of Ares, no one shall near me!" He wagged a stick in front of it's face.

obediently, the dogs sat down, wagging their tails, and panting heavily... as if they want to play fetch.

"I've got an idea," I smiled wickedly, and climbed up the nearest tree. I broke off the weakest branch and held it out.

"Want it?"

The creatures wagged their as if they were saying "yes."

"Then go get it!" I threw the stick forwards as they chased after the branch, disappearing into the woods.

I stepped down from the tree, sighing.

"How did you know that would work?" Peter asked.

"In the end, dogs are dogs. Even if they were Gaea's army. Eventually they would give into their 'canine temptations," I smirked.

"This is not the end, demigod. There will be much more ferocious creatures after you," he continued. "This will be my stop for now."

"W...What do you mean?" I asked in confusion and anger. "So... so you're not going to be my taxi man anymore!?"

He sighed heavily. "Here," he handed me a bag of coins. "Take this on your journey. You will need this. Make the right decision, young demigod."

He was so different from the Peter I knew. He was not like Coach Hedge anymore, he was more like Chiron now. What was he, bipolar?

I sighed and did what I was told to do and set off. Besides, I had a two hour ride left.

"Bailey?" a voice called behind me.

I whirled around.

"Hazel!"


	8. Chapter 8: I Really Love You

"Bailey?"

I whirled around.

"Hazel!"

"W...what are you doing here?" she asked taking a step forward.

"Don't come near, me," I took a step back.

"Why?"

"B...because you can't." I said; wondering why I told her to stay back.

"Hazel, what are you-"

Frank stood wide eye. "Bailey?"

"N...no, it's not," I stepped back.

"Don't move," he ordered.

"You can't make me-"

He wielded his bow.

"Okay. I'll listen," I held my hands up in surrender.

* * *

Why had I given up so easily?

I found my self back where I started even before I achieved my goal.

I held my head down on the table- looking at the seven demigods in boredom.

"You came back sooner than expected," Piper said coldly.

"Actually, I got caught sooner then expected," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Can I leave now?"

"You really think we'll let you go that easily?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't think so," I muttered.

"This is not helping anything, is it now," Jason said softly then smiled at me. "Bailey, can I ask you something."

How could he be so nice to a person like me? Even if I was his half sister.

I nodded.

"Are you working with Gaea?"

I sat straight and sighed. "Did you really think I would work with her? I'm a Greek demigod too, I have the same intentions as you do. I've never taught of giving in to her no matter what."

"Then what do you plan to do with that pennant?" Percy asked.

"Do you really want the truth?" I asked.

"We want 100% truth," Jason replied.

"Okay," I looked back at the demigods who were waiting for an answer. "I want to find my mom."

"Your mom?" Leo asked.

I brought out the pennant. "Hera hates my guts, and my mother. I am the product of her husband and my mother. The only way I could take her back from Hera's clutches is with this stupid pennant. I had it since I was released from the orphanage."

Piper nodded and smiled. "I get it," she reached out and grabbed my hand. "Just remember, you always have us. You are not on the enemy's side."

"I don't get it though," Leo bit into his pizza. "Doesn't Hera also hate Gaea?"

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit curious now.

"Hera got captured because Gaea wanted her power to save her son. We saved her just a few months ago," Leo explained.

"That makes sense. Maybe the real reason why Hera needed the pennant is to keep Gaea from reawakening," Piper sat up. "The only thing that could really secure the pennant... is an actual god."

"No kidding, why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"That... I don't know," Jason said.

"Well, if that's the case," I stood up. "I better get going, right?"

"W...where!?" Hazel exclaimed.

I flashed a smile. "It's my problem. You already have Gaea in your hands, but I need to save my mother."

"What the hell!?" Annabeth exclaimed. "We need each other! You are the Child of Zeus that opens the road, you are the holder of the gem. We can't leave!"

"But I'm just a-"

"Bother? Stop saying that about yourself," Annabeth smiled. "The answer to the prophecy is... Bailey."

"M...me?" I stuttered. "Can I really-"

"The prophecy is never wrong," Percy continued.

I froze in thought.

A smile danced upon my lips. "Guys, we're heading to Vegas!"

* * *

I wish that everything would stay perfect like this. My friends understand me, I'm not running away from the truth and... everything is just going well. I have a feeling it will end soon, but i'd like to enjoy this perfect feeling even if it was just for once.

I walked through the dark and cold night, but the atmosphere and the stars shining brightly in the sky made the dark and cold setting like nothing. I felt this warm feeling inside of me, nothing I felt before; was it happiness?

I inhaled slowly, then exhaled, letting the cool breeze blow against my black hair, causing fly away.

I reached out on a branch and climbed the nearest tree. I looked out on the view.

"I see, climbing trees is your normal hobby," a voice called out.

I looked down. "Hi, Leo!" I waved enthusiastically.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"Come on up!" I called out.

He was a pretty good tree climber- if you put him next to an amateur.

He sat down next to me. We both stayed quiet for a few moments, the only thing we heard was the sound of chirping grasshoppers and the whistling of the wind.

"Hey..." I started, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm sorry."

An impish grin grew on his lips. "You've said that- what, like a million times? If you keep on apologizing, I may not forgive you."

I managed a dopey chuckle under my breath. "I should have been incinerated right there."

He faced palmed his forehead. "That... I'm really sorry. I glad I hadn't done it."

"I'm glad as well," I hugged my legs, placing my chin on my knees. "I just... didn't want to see any one of you hurt. I don't know how I will live with myself if I got you into any kind of trouble."

"Hey..." he stared forward, avoiding my eyes. "I know there is a slim chance, but is there a possibility that you like me?"

"L...like you?" I asked in a bit of a shock. That might have came out wrong, but his question came out of nowhere.

"I...I know, it's a bit odd, but-"

I smiled softly in amusement. He could get shy sometimes, it was a bit, fine I'll admit it, it was really cute. "Why wouldn't I? Who wouldn't fall in love with the only single guy on the ship. You know, besides Coach Hedge."

"Is that the only reason?" he muttered under his breath, a bit flustered.

"I can name you a thousand reasons why I fell in love with you. Yes, you may not be the most good looking guy, nor the most masculine, or the guy whose most serious-"

"Your point?' he asked.

"I like a guy whose a bit carefree, who makes the most corniest jokes, and has the greatest smile; who really treasures the people they care about," I smiled. "I like a dude who can build stuff, summon fire out of their hands, and knows how to keep a party alive. " I couldn't believe I was saying this, even if I did mean it.

"Really!?" He chuckled.

"That's all you have to say!? Tell me what kind of girl you are interested in!" I ordered a bit flustered and provoked at his response.

"I like a girl that is totally pretty, smokin' hot, kick ass, totally smart-"

"Wait... why'd you even ask if I liked you, if I'm totally the opposite of everything you have mentioned!?" I grumbled. Really, he could piss anyone off if he wanted to.

"Because..." he placed a hand on my right cheek. "You're the only girl who can make me happy."

My eyes widened. Gods... he was extremely cute when he was like this. Damn, this stupid flirt.

He leaned towards me and placed his warm lips on mines. My eyes widened in shock, man... this was my first kiss... I was so inexperienced.

Well... I decided to go with the flow, besides, I didn't want to break free. I wrapped my hands around his neck, as he moved his around my waist. My face was burning hot, I hadn't known why. Was it because he could summon fire? Maybe it's because I'm just that embarrassed.

"Mmph," I sounded quietly, slipping my fingers into his curly black hair.

For a first timer, this latino elf was surely a good kisser.

_Bailey Garcia... you'll totally get yourself into trouble in you keep doing this. _Was what I thought, but I didn't want to stop. This was my first kiss, and things were already getting intense.

"L...leo," I stopped myself before giving in again.

He smiled and twirled my loose hair in his slender finger. "You're a really good kisser, Bailey."

I blushed furiously and arched my eyebrows. "Stop it. You're going to make me want to kiss you again."

He sat up. "How do you sit on this thing, it's really uncomfortable? Let's head down."

I followed behind him down the tree.

"Leo," I called him from behind.

"Yes?" He turned around.

I wrapped my arm around him and gave him a much more soft and simple kiss. I looked down at my shoes after breaking away. "I really love you."

He chuckled, surprisingly, he hadn't turned away from me. "I love you too. So don't you dare leave again."

I nodded shyly. Have I ever been this way? Have I ever been this shy and embarrassed? My cheeks has barely ever been this rosy pink, I've never felt this hot on a cold night. I've never been... this in love.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the bright sun. I was outside... I was in a forest.

Leo had been lying on my shoulder, softly snoring. I smirked in amusement.

"You little mischievous elf," I whispered.

"Leo," I poked at his cheek.

"Ugh..." he groaned.

"It's morning," I answered.

"Morning?" he grumbled.

"Morning!?" his eyes swung open.

"W...what's wrong?!" I exclaimed suddenly surprised.

"C...coach Hedge!" Leo took me by the hand and led me into the ship quickly.

* * *

The six demigods plus Coach Hedge stood in front of us. Percy and Annabeth seemed the most embarrassed.

"C...Coach Hedge, I swear, nothing happened! We just kissed... and stuff..." Leo said quietly.

"Kissed?" Coach Hedge crossed his arms. "And stuff?"

Hazel started fanning herself, with wide eyes, turning away.

Coach Hedge suddenly burst out in laughter. "Who knew this kid would ever get kissed!? Did he poison you or something!?"

"Uh..." I knew it, this was the kind of trouble I would get into.

"Well... rules are rules, they can't be broken," Coach Hedge wiped off a tear from the laughter. His face suddenly turned serious. "Both of you are grounded."

"G...grounded?" I asked.

Annabeth soon walked forward with a serious look on her face. For sure, she was going to scold me again.

Instead, she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry," she whispered. "It'll be over before you know it." Then continued walking ahead.

* * *

Apparently, I had been grounded for staying out pass curfew and being accused for some weird things. I went to the mess hall for the time being. My stomach was grumbling anyway. Gods, if I was in that horrible taxi for another minute I would go insane.

Hazel was sitting there, nibbling on a hamburger.

"Hey!" I placed my lunch next to her. "How's it going!?"

"Everything is fine," she sat quietly holding her burger in her hands. "I hear that Leo confessed to you." She held her head down.

The atmosphere was tense. I sat there obliviously, trying to figure out what was wrong, and then it hit me.

"Are you angry that I kissed your ex?"

"E...ex? No! No! I'm not angry- I mean, we never went out! We only knew each other for a few months!" She babbled on trying to catch her breath while explaining.

"I remember," I chuckled at her embarrassment. "You told me he looked like your past boyfriend before you died years ago."

She nodded slowly.

"He seems like a fun kid. Was he as silly as Leo? Did he smile a lot?"

Hazel managed a sad smile. "Yeah, I missed that joker. But I wouldn't trade Frank to have him back."

"You seem pretty content to him," I smiled.

"Yeah, he's the love of my life. I just hope I won't lose him," she held her head down.

There was an awkward silence for a bit.

"Hazel..." I started. "What you said back then... that you trust me... I'm really happy. Even if I betrayed you, which I apologize for, you still kept your faith in me."

"I'm glad you are here with us, Bailey," She smiled.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Anyways," her eyes shone. "Are you dating Leo now? I'm talking boyfriend, girlfriend status right now," she asked.

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Dating?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I'm familiar with those terms, we are not dating," I sipped on my drink casually.

"What!? So nothing really happened!?"

"No, we kissed," I confirmed.

"Then... why are you-"

"His like is different from mines." Honestly, I didn't know what Leo was thinking. I really did love him, but his love was probably not mutual. Yes, he kissed me, but I'm not entirely sure what it meant. Maybe it was just out of pity, maybe it was out of true love, but I didn't want to assume anything yet, especially when I had did so many wrong which I first thought seemed to be right; not mentioning the time I came dressed as a witch in a formal party **-.-**.

"Bailey... I think you should-"

I threw my plate away. "Let's not jump to conclusions before someone else gets hurt."

"Bailey!" Hazel exclaimed as a sign for me to quiet down.

"Is that how you really feel?" a voice called from behind.

"Leo!" I whirled around.

"Was that kiss worth nothing?" He held his head down as his finger shook.

"Leo, I didn't really-"

"Never mind," he turned around. "I knew it was too good to be true." He headed back up the stairs.

I really wanted to punch something, why did I have to run my mouth again? Ugh everything has to go wrong again, and this time, it's about my love life- the worst. Damn, I'm so horrible.


	9. Chapter 9: Hera Wrath

**OMG! My 9th chapter. I want to give a big thanks to those who were following me from the start. I appreciate it all.**

**The last chapter is probably the next... **

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I'll be creating little epilogues and after stories for those who want **

** Please look forward to those and keep on supporting me till the end.**

**Thanks again and enjoy! **

**-monkeyskater234**

* * *

Here I am again...

I screwed up everything.

* * *

I hadn't said a word to Leo for the rest of the day. I'm so stupid.

I shouldn't have been so oblivious to his feelings. I hope just maybe I could make it up to him later, but for now, I had a mission to focus on.

"We're here," Annabeth poked her head into my room. "Ready to go?"

I nodded my head faintly.

Her lips twisted into a small smile. "Leo's a pretty fun guy, don't you think?"

"Yes, he nice, fun, and silly," I sat up. "And I'm nothing but stubborn, oblivious, and inconsiderate."

"Oblivious... a little, inconsiderate... no," She sat down next to me. "I'm sure you and Leo will makeup somehow."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how I could bring so much trouble to everyone. I...I'm... a jinx." I sighed.

"You're not completely a jinx. Yes, you are annoying and a bit clumsy, but you really can make everyone burst into laughter. You always figure out a way to make everything right once again," She reassured.

Right now, she sounded much like Hazel, so she hadn't really intimidated me. "I'm sorry for everything, Annabeth. I'm not going to run away anymore, I'll make everything right once again."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Well, right now, let us focus on the quest." She patted my shoulder and got up. "We're ready when you are." She exited the room, closing the door behind her.

I inhaled slowly, then exhaled and took the pennant out of my pocket. "Mother, I'll rescue you, I'll save humanity, I'll make everything right, once again." I got up headed out.

We landed in town square. Everyone passed us casually, barely fazed out by the flying ship in the middle of the streets. It was probably the midst... I thought again... maybe it was normally like this in Las Vegas. The eight of us exited the ship.

In curiosity. I stole a glance at Leo, who had been admiring the lights and the town. Honestly, I had been sort of angry. Why? That was because Leo didn't seem the least bit affected, like that whole thing was just for nothing; like he didn't really care.

"Where should we head now?" Percy asked.

I spotted a wedding and bouquet shop entitled "Hera's Wedding"

Maybe we should head there. I pointed at the shop.

"That makes sense," Jason said.

We entered the small shop.

"E...excuse me?" I squealed.

"Hello?" the woman asked.

"Is there any chance that an Olympus goddess is here?" I asked. I don't have anything to lose so might as well ask away.

Annabeth bonked my head.

"You mean, Hera?" the woman asked.

We stared at her in shock. "Yeah, Hera," I responded.

"But she doesn't do service without pay," she held her hand out.

"Will this do?" I pulled out the whole bag of drachamas that Peter handed to me.

The woman's eyes widened. "Please step this way."

She led us inside, then stopped near a deep tunnel.

"Enjoy!" She threw us in.

"Enjoy?" Piper questioned as the woman clicked the lock door.

We turned around and three tiny snakes slithered before us.

The seven stood unfazed, besides the fact that they were thrown into a dark tunnel, but I was stood there shaking. I hated snakes due to a past memory. My only friend had been poison from a snake when I had been only six at the orphanage home; I never actually heard from her again.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked. "You're shaking."

"I...I'm fine."

"It's just tiny snakes, haven't you encountered bigger creatures?" Piper asked.

"Y...Yeah, nothing's wrong," I wielded my sword. Speak of the devil, the snakes grew even larger.

The seven of the demigods fought with all their will, but I still stood there, more frightened then ever.

"Bailey!" Annabeth called. "Don't just stand there, do something!"

If I don't do something fast... I'll lose my friends...once again.

I felt like crying but I shook the thought out of my head. I summoned all my power and thought deeply to myself.

_Father,_

_Please grant me power._

Everything became quiet. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Th...the snakes," Piper started.

"They turned into stone... H...how?" Jason continued.

They were right, the snakes had turned into stone.

"Stone..." Annabeth said in thought. "Hadn't Zeus turned Panderues into stone when he stole his golden dog? Jason... was this your doing?"

Jason shook his head quickly. "My power would've been drained out by now, considering I've never performed such thing before."

Annabeth turned to me in conclusion.

"Um..." I felt light headed.

"I...I..." I fell on my knees and everything turned into dark.

* * *

Luckily, I hadn't escaped into a dream, which had worried me quite a bit. I opened my eyes, feeling an ice pack on my head.

"Are you all right?" A stern but smooth voice asked.

"Y...yes," I sat up.

A beautiful woman in a white gown stood before me. There was only one person that came to my mind. "Hera."

"Correct, child," she nodded.

I rubbed my eyes. "Where is the rest?"

"They found their way out with my help," Hera said. "Along with you."

"So I'm in a dream?"

"No, it's more like astral projection," she explained. "Putting that aside, where is the pennant?"

"Not so fast," I said. "You didn't really want to team up with Gaea, right?"

"Hades, no!" She laughed. "I just want to protect the pennant!"

"Well, why target me? Why take my mother when we have the same intentions?"

"Of course, deary, I hate your guts. It's not reasonable if I just ask politely for the pennant." she said casually.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, give my mother back." I handed her the pennant.

"As you wish, dear demigod."

Another woman appeared before me instantly.

"Bailey?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"Mom?" I wanted to burst into tears. Even if I hadn't met my mother for almost fifteen year, I felt like there was some kind of connection. Immediately, we gave into a big hug.

"Bailey! I missed you," she bawled.

"Same here," I smiled brightly as tears fell down my face. "Has she treated you well?"

"She treated me fine," Mrs. Garcia smiled. "The goddess has kept her promise, hasn't she."

I nodded, I hope so. "Are you free to go?"

"Don't worry about me, honey. I promise I'll meet you back at home," she smiled.

"Home?" I hadn't really had a home, besides the orphanage. "Where is it?"

"I'll send you a letter to camp," She hurried. "You will wake up soon, I'll meet you again, honey. We have much to talk about." She smiled before I woke up.

* * *

"Bailey!" Frank called.

I sat up immediately.

"We managed to get out," Piper explained.

"Yeah, we did," I smiled. "Didn't we?"

"What are you smiling about?" Jason asked.

"The pennant," I slipped my hands into my pockets. "It's gone."

"Gone!?" Percy hollered. "What do you mean by that!?"

"I returned it to Hera, getting my mother back," I chuckled. "Thanks guys. You really helped me."

"I don't know how that happened," Annabeth started. "But the pennant is back. We seemed to accomplish our mission for the time being and keep Gaea sleeping for the next several years. We should head back for now."

With that, we boarded the ship once again, heading back to the camp.


	10. Chapter 10: Final: I Really Love Camp

We got back to Camp Half Blood safely. My first quest, completed.

I even managed to get my mother back.

Speaking of mothers, I got a letter from mines when I arrived back to camp.

_To my dearest Bailey,_

_I just been released from Hera's clutches. _

_Thank you for everything, and sorry for leaving you behind all these years. _

_I want you to know that I love you, and you were not abandoned. You have a home in the orphanage, with me and most especially in Camp Half Blood. _

_You have grown to be a wonderful child._

_I look forward to meeting you soon, Bailey, we have a lot to talk about. I'll be waiting to have you home._

_By the way, my address is on the envelope. _

_Thank you, Bailey. _

_Sincerly,_

_Mariah Garcia. _

Mariah... Mariah was the women from my dream. I've never had a mother before, neither have I had real parents. Calling someone mom was the most happiest feeling I could ever have. I can't wait to see her back.

"Mom," I smiled sweetly.

* * *

That night, I headed down to the campfire along with the rest of the demigods.

There was a lot of smiling and laughing there, and for the first time ever, it wasn't alone.

I had friends I laughed with, smiled with, and cried with, not only at the campfire, but in this whole experience.

The first time I came here, I thought things weren't going to be different. I'd be that blunt, downer and kill joy kid, but I've learned so many things about myself, including the parts where I could be a klutz and most times. I've learned so many emotions, sadness, happiness and love. Who knew this camp would be my favorite place in the world.

Speaking of love... I had to make things right with Leo. I approached Piper, Jason and Leo with a solemn face.

"Leo," I said his name confidently, yet inside, I was shaking.

He avoided my eyes and sipped on his coke.

Piper smiled excitedly. "Jason, let's go."

"Why?"

"Because... my Aphrodite impulses are kicking in," She patted Leo's shoulder.

"Oh!" Jason said in realization. "Let's go then, Piper."

They walked ahead, looking back at us.

"May I sit?" murmured.

"Go ahead."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments; so I decided to speak up.

"Look, Leo," I stared down, fidgeting my fingers. "I didn't mean what I said. I gave you the wrong idea, didn't I?"

"Wrong idea?" he asked turning his head the other way. "How could I get the wrong idea?"

"Before I go on," I started. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Do you really love me?"

"What?"

I didn't really want to ask him this question, and the truth was going to hurt, but I didn't want to be something I couldn't be. "I mean... I'm not your dream girl. Could you just mistaken that love for pity?"

"What are you implying? You don't think I love you?" Leo asked finally meeting my eyes.

I sighed. "At this point, I'm not even sure. I'm a bit ditsy at some points, I'm oblivious and a bit anti-social, you deserve better," I murmured softly.

He suddenly burst into laughter. "Me? Deserve better? You're probably the best that I've ever gotten!"

"W...what!?" I was probably blushing. I've never been entitled as the best... particularly because I was not good with talking to people.

He smiled, and leaned forward. "Let's make this clear before I go on. I love you, do you love me?"

I shifted my eyes away, then looked back at him. "I love you. I really, really, love you, Leo."

He kissed me softly. I didn't care if anyone saw us, which probably no one did considering it was dark and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

_I've said this before... and I'm saying it again... _

_I'm really going to love Camp Half Blood. _

* * *

**Yupz everyone, sadly, this is my last REAL chapter. **_  
_

**But if you had read the description on my last chapter, you would know that I will still be updating after stories and epilogues (For those of you who are craving romance)  
**

**Please review on different after stories you would like to see and I will give credit at the end of the epilogue to the viewer who suggested a scene. I've already thought up and Bailey and Leo, "Date Scene" so look forward to that. Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting (Is that even a word?) the story. I really, really appreciate the support, and you don't know how happy I am to have people reading my stories. :)**

**Like always,**

**-monkeyskater234**


End file.
